


The One I loved

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F in the chat for Sally, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marijuana, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Pot-Head Sal Fisher, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Sal Fisher has a thick accent because I say so, Spoilers for chapter 5, as far as Phillip knows, its like two lines and nothing is explicitly said dont worry, its mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Phillip has always been a background character, even in his own life. Now, on the television  someone with naturally blue hair would most definitely be the main character. But this is unfortunately not the case for Phillip.He hid from the rest of the world in his little bubble, and the rest of the world didn't bug him in return.That was, of course until he finally got the pleasure of meeting the protagonist of Nockfell High.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Phillip (one-sided)
Kudos: 6





	The One I loved

**Author's Note:**

> I saw noone wrote for this ship so I decided to do it for funzies.
> 
> Please tell me if I missed a tag
> 
> TW for child abuse and mentioned alcoholism

Phillip has always been a background character, even in his own life. Now, on the television someone with naturally blue hair would most definitely be the main character. But this is unfortunately not the case for Phillip.

The main character in his life is obvious, the one person in this school that manages to stand out more than he does. A ball of sunshine that goes by the name of Sal Fisher, or Sally Face as most of the student population called him.

Normally Phillip would never call someone a name that was not their own, but Sally never seemed to mind the nickname, heck he even appeared to like it. So Phillip shrugged and went back to doing what he always did, study, study, and more study.

He continued his little routine mostly uninterrupted, the few _inconveniences_ hidden behind a thick layer of concealer. 

He hid from the rest of the world in his little bubble, and the rest of the world didn't bug him in return. 

That was, of course until he finally got the _pleasure_ of meeting the protagonist of Nockfell High.

* * *

It started out a normal day, Phillip woke up, showered, dressed, then tip-toed past his sleeping parents, careful to not step on one of the many beer bottles that littered the living room floor.

It wasn’t until he was already half-way to school did he realize he had forgotten his lunch money. But it was already too late to turn back, so Phillip resigned himself to not eating today and continued his trek to school.

It wasn’t until lunch that anything really different happened. He was sitting behind the school up against the large willow tree today - all the seats were full before he got there and it wasn’t like he could eat so what was the point - he occupied himself by reading his textbook in preparation for his exam in Math today.

He was just finishing the chapter on logarithmic and trigonometric functions when he felt heard someone sit down next to him. 

“Go away Travis, you can go spew your bull-shit to someone else, I’ve got a math test to study for and I don't have time for you.”

Something about his anger must’ve been funny because the only thing he heard in reply was a deep chuckle, “I’m not Travis, dat I can assure ya’. And I ain’t here tuh spew bull-shit eithuh, so I tink I’ll stay thanks.” 

Turning, Phillip was confirmed that the person he just snapped at was most definitely _not_ Travis Phelps and was instead one Sal Fisher. “Oh my god, I am so so so sorry, I didn’t know it was yo-”

Sal cut him off with a laugh, “It's fine, yuh didn’t know. Okay? And honestly I would react de same way m’self.”

_Why is his accent so fucking sexy-_

No no no, no horny thoughts Phillip. He probably looked ridiculous at the moment, as he shook his head violently, but if he did Sal didn’t comment on it.

“So um, _why_ may I ask, are you sitting with me? Not that you're not allowed to sit with me! I’m just kinda wondering cuz, like, you have- Argh! I’ll just stop talking now.” Way to go Jax, you fucked up.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder “It’s ok man, we all can be socially awkward fucks sometimes.” he chuckled at his joke before continuing “I came outside becawze it was tuh loud fawh my tastes in dere, and I came ovuh here becawze yuh looked kinda lonely, and not in de good wey.”

Sally was smiling, Phillip couldn’t really see it because of his mask, but the way the other’s eyes crinkled slightly gave it away. 

There was something so simply joyous about the smile that made Phillip smile back. If someone asked him why he was smiling, Phillip wouldn’t be able to answer them.

* * *

Sally and Phillip continued to hang out by the willow tree until Phillip found himself being almost fully integrated into the little group the other surrounded himself with, the ‘horrid sinners’ as Phelps enjoyed calling them.

Phillip on the other hand, couldn’t find a single thing horrid about them. Every new thing he learned about them he wrote down, in determination to never forget a single detail of the wondrous moments they shared. He learned that yes Sal loves to play on his gearboy and laze around but he also enjoys cooking, that Ash has a collection of pictures of people she cares about that he somehow made his way into, that Larry paints people he thinks are important and among the many images of Ash, Todd, and Sal there is a portrait of him, and that Todd is absolutely terrifying when you mock science in his presence.

One day Sally and Phillip were in the latters apartment, smoking a joint and giggling about everything that came to mind, when out of nowhere Phillip got the courage to do something he never would’ve done otherwise.

“Heeeeyyyy Sally, why do ya’ wear a mask?” The shorter paused from lifting the joint to his mouth. That one question snuffed all of the fun they were just having, as if it were a candle.

“‘S a prosthetic.” Was the only answer he supplied.

After a few moments of silence Sally caved. “Dere was, an accident, when I was little. Yuh with me? I tink I was about eight? Maybe nine, I don't really remembuh, nawh do I wanna mind yuh. Me and me mum were at de park, and I heard a dog barkin'. Me bein' de idiot I was wanted tuh go pet it. Okay? Dat is de moment de stawhies diffuh from one anudder.”

“What do you mean ‘differ’?”

“Hang on lemme put it dis way, do yuh want de stawhy dat I lived through, or do yuh want de stawhy de doctawhs _say_ I lived through?”

“How about you tell me both?.”

Sal nodded, as if expecting that answer “Well de doctawhs _claim_ dat I was attacked by a dog and thats why my face is gone,” Phillip nodded, unknowingly leaning closer to the masked boy, “But what really happened was I was shot by a loon in a mask. He kept sayin' how I was gonna 'ruin deir plans' wit'out sayin' who 'they' were. But do yuh wanna know de weirdest part?” Phillip nodded again, leaning closer until he was only a foot away from the other “Now fawh de longest damn time I had no clue who it was. But recently I met someone who sounds exactly like him. Kenneth Phelps.”

If Phillip had a drink he would’ve spat it out “No. fucking. Way.”

“Yes. Fuckin’. Way.” Phillip could _hear_ the laughter in his voice.

“How are you laughing right now?” Phillip shook his head incredulously, an amused smile on his face.

Sal’s response of “Its de weed man, makes me go blah” started up another fit of giggles from the bluenette duo.

The rest of their day was spent similarly, laughing as silly topics and serious topics alike because they were too stoned to give a shit. They dared one another to do stupid things, ranging from stealing Todd’s glasses and hiding them in his fridge, to painting a self portrait one handed with a blindfold.

The only thing Sal absolutely refused to do was remove his mask, Phillip could respect that. He knows Larry has seen Sally’s face but that was an accident and even then the two were as thick as thieves, so Sal would’ve shown him sooner than the rest of us anyway.

Sally promised that one-day he would show Phillip his face.

* * *

That day never came, and now it never would.

As Phillip stared at the tv screen he felt the familiar sense of dread he hadn’t felt in years. It settled on his shoulders as he watched his long time crush get lead to his death. The program obviously didn’t run footage of the execution itself, but it still hurt to see the smiling faces of the news anchors talk about how ‘relieving’ it was that ‘The Sally Face Killer’ was finally put to death.

They ignored the fact that the - by now singed and cooling - body was once a _person_ , a real, breathing person. They didn’t even _try_ to get to know him the way Phillip did, they didn’t know the Sally who had cynophobia and jumped into Phillips arms every-time a dog came within 10 feet of him, they didn’t know the Sally who could rant for 5 hours about different metal bands but couldn’t write a unbiased summary of American history to save his life, they didn’t know the Sal that Phillip trusted with his life, they didn’t know the Sal he loved.

And Phillip hated that more than the people who once belonged in the cooling bodies behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I gave Sally a thick Boston accent dont @ me
> 
> Who are the bodies behind Phillip? Who knows.


End file.
